This invention relates to in-line fuse holders.
More particularly, this invention relates to moisture and waterproof in-line fuse holders which allows selectively the visibility of a fuse wire while enhancing non-breakability of the fuse.
Previously, in-line fuses have been connected by conductive inserts which require a separate insulating member to prevent the conductive inserts from causing sparks or short circuits when the inserts come in contact with other conductive objects. The conductive inserts tend to deform and thus are rendered poor electrical contacts with repeated replacement of their associated fuse.
Other prior art devices include snap clip arrangements which are awkward and difficult to handle when replacing their associated fuses and also typically result in poor insulators.
Still further prior art arrangements which were adequate insulators do not provide for effective fuse wire visibility.
Thus, if an in-line fuse assembly is properly insulated, difficulties occur in either the replacement aspect, or the visibility aspect of the associated fuse.
One known in-line fuse holder which has overcome some of the above prior art drawbacks is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,050 by the Applicant. Two molded members are provided for engagement with the respective conductive ends of the fuse. The fuse body extends and is visible between these molded members. While sealing the conductive elements is enhanced, the exposure of the fuse body renders it unnecessarily vulnerable to breakage.
Moreover, in certain marine applications it is necessary to provide fuses which have enhanced protection against possible moisture ingress.